


Psychopathy Red

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Rough Sex, Serial Killer Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel (Supernatural), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean picks up a hitchhiker on a lonely road, there was no way to know just how much it would alter his life.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632754
Comments: 35
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Po Lazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032381) by [emwebb17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emwebb17/pseuds/emwebb17). 



> This is the last entry in my 1000 followers celebration. It was written for scamp-00. We both are fans of the Off The Reservation series, and she wanted a story along those lines. I hope I did it justice.  
> Many thanks to my beta, katelyndeveraux.
> 
> This one is rough! Please, read the tags!

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the weather was warm. Dean put his arm out the window, singing along to  _ Kashmire _ . He was really appreciating his decision to just go on the road for awhile. He deserved the break. 

He drove along a two-lane blacktop essentially in the middle of nowhere. He rounded a curve. Was that a man standing at the edge of the road? What the hell was he doing in the middle of bumfuck nowhere? 

Then the man threw out a thumb, so of course, Dean had to stop. God only knew when the next car would be along. He let the car roll to a stop a few yards from the man.

The guy walked towards the car with a smile. Dean’s first thought was how fucking handsome the guy was.

When the guy leaned in the window on the rider’s side, Dean grinned at him. “Need a ride?”

“Yes, I am in need of a ride.” First thing Dean took note of was guy’s voice. It was like silk soaked in whiskey draped over gravel. The second thing was the guy’s accent. Definitely eastern European, maybe Russian.

Dean turned down the volume on the radio, smiling. “Great! Hop in.”

They guy got in, tossing a small bag on the back seat.

“So, where are you headed?” Dean smiled brightly, the guy was even better looking close up.

The guy looked at him with intensity. “I have no place planned to be.”

Dean nodded. “Well, that’s a coincidence, because neither do I.”

As he pulled back out on the blacktop, he looked at the guy. “My name’s Dean.”

“My name is Castiel.”

Castiel had been lucky. The man who picked him up was easily swayed to pull off the road when Castiel had offered him a blow job. He had died with his puny dick hanging out of his pants. Castiel was so disgusted, he cut off the man’s pathetic cock and shoved it down his throat. 

There was a stream nearby where he could wash his bloody hands, and he hadn’t gotten a speck of blood on his clothes. He walked back to the blacktop, whistling. He walked about two miles down the road before he saw the shiny black car approaching. He stuck out his thumb and the car stopped.

When he stuck his head in the window to look at the driver, he was shocked. He never let on, of course, he was far too professional for that. But still… the driver…

Was in  _ color _ . He had green eyes, dirty blonde hair, freckles, his shirt was blue plaid.

Even after he got in the car, he couldn’t help stealing glances at Dean. Dean was pretty, and Castiel could see his colors in a world of grey.

“So, how did you end up stranded there? That’s like the middle of nowhere, man.”

Castiel smiled. “My last ride came to an ending.”

Dean grinned. He liked the way Castiel talked. “So, where are you from, originally?”

“Ukraine. I come here many years ago.”

Dean turned to look at Castiel, then back at the road. “You like it here?”

Castiel smiled. “It offers many opportunities.”

They were quiet for a bit. 

Then… “So, Dean, what are you doing? Going nowhere is… unusual.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I know. My dad died, my little brother went off to college, the place I worked closed, so it just seemed like a good time to see the country.”

Castiel nodded. “Is hard to lose one’s family.”

Dean sighed. “My dad was a drunk. He wrapped his car around a tree. So no loss there. My brother is going to do great in college. I never liked that job much anyway, so really, it’s fine.”

“And you mother?”

Dean sighed again. “She’s dead. Died when I was four.”

It was Castiel’s turn to sigh. Dean would make the perfect one next to die. He felt his knives in the inside pocket of his coat. He looked back at Dean. Dean was too pretty to die. But he was pretty enough to fuck.

It was starting to get dark when there was a sign saying a town was twenty miles away. They drove into a small town. Dean asked Castiel about getting dinner.

Castiel had the five hundred he’d taken from his last victim’s wallet, plus another hundred from the one before, so he said, “I would enjoy that. I will be treating.”

Dean grinned at him. “It’s a deal!”

He parked the Impala in front of a small diner. They went in, were greeted by a smiling hostess who led them to a booth. They both ordered a steak and baked potato, after Castiel assured Dean it was fine. Castiel looked around the grey room, filled with grey people, then back at Dean. Dean was shining like a beacon in the room. 

When they finished eating, Castiel sat back with a satisfied sigh. “The only thing that would be better is vodka.”

Dean grinned. “I could go for some vodka.” He asked the waitress if there was an open liquor store around. She gave them directions. Then Castiel asked about a motel, and they got directions to that as well.

With a bottle of Stoli in hand, they pulled into the motel. They went inside. Castiel had paid for a room with two beds. Dean didn’t think anything of it, it just made sense. It was cheaper than getting two rooms. 

They carried their bags inside. It was a fairly standard room, with awful fake paintings on the walls, a small but clean bathroom and garish bedspreads. Dean grabbed two glasses, handing them to Castiel.

“I’ll get some ice.” He grabbed the small plastic ice bucket, leaving the room. Castiel looked around with a smile. He felt confident that he would be able to fuck Dean that night. 

Dean came back with the ice. Castiel put a cube in each of their glasses and poured the vodka. He stuck the bottle into the ice.

Five glasses later, Dean was feeling no pain. Cas raised his glass to clink it against Dean’s.

“ За здоровье!”

Dean laughed and downed his drink. “I love hearing you speak Russian, Cas!” Dean had taken to calling him ‘Cas’ after the second glass.

Cas leaned closer to Dean. He took Dean’s face in his hands to kiss him. Dean kissed him back for a moment, then pulled away, his eyes big.

“Uh, Cas?”

Cas smiled. “ Молчи. Shut up.” He kissed Dean again, forcing his tongue into Dean’s mouth. 

Dean moaned. Cas knew he had him.

Dean stood up, swaying a little, to let Cas take his clothes off. When he had Dean naked, he sat him back on the bed. Dean scooted up to watch Cas strip.

When Cas was naked, he crawled over Dean. He bit Dean hard on the shoulder, loving the startled gasp Dean made. He reached down to grab Dean’s already half-hard dick. He wrapped his fingers around it and began to jack Dean to hardness. Dean began to groan.

Cas shoved a finger into Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked on it. Cas pulled it out and reached between Dean’s legs to shove it into Dean.

Dean flinched a little. “Easy there, Cas. Need lube.”

Cas pulled back to look at Dean. He was startled again by those green eyes.

“I don’t have any.”

Dean pointed in the direction of his bag. “In there, side pocket.”

Cas got up, going to the bag to retrieve the bottle. He got back on the bed, pouring some on his hand. He lubed up his middle finger and shoved it into Dean again.

He wasn’t interested in prep, he only wanted to judge how tight or loose Dean was. When his finger slipped in with no resistance. He pulled it out. He put the lube that remained in his hand on his cock, moved over Dean and pulled his legs up. He shoved in, never pausing until he was as deep as he could get.

Dean grunted and screwed up his face in pain, but it passed. Cas put his hands on Dean’s wrists, pinning them to the bed. He pulled back and shoved back in again.

He fucked Dean hard, taking his pleasure with no regard for Dean. He looked at Dean’s face, those freckles across his nose, those green eyes… He fucked harder.

Dean didn’t seem to mind. He was moaning, tightening his legs around Cas’ legs. It had been a long time since Cas had a partner that was enjoying this. He thought about how odd it was, even as he fucked Dean until his balls tightened. He rammed in and held, letting the orgasm roll over him. When it was over, he pulled out and laid down next to Dean.

He felt Dean’s cum as he did, coating Dean’s belly.

He went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean laid in the dark, listening to the soft snores Cas made in his sleep. 

Cas was… interesting. He’d been really nice in the car, then buying him a steak dinner and paying for the room. He could really hold his vodka.

Dean had been really shocked when Cas kissed him. Cas hadn’t set off so much as a ping on Dean’s gaydar. But man, he was one pushy dude in bed.

Dean had always liked being manhandled. But sex with Cas was on a whole different level. Cas took what he wanted. 

And Dean kinda liked it. His vodka-addled brain tried to figure out if that was fucked up, but he fell asleep before he could decide.

He woke up on his side with Cas pushing his dick against his hole. Dean grunted, but didn’t move. Cas had one hand over Dean, holding him firm. He thrust in.

Thankfully, Dean was still loose from them fucking last night, and still had a little lube inside him, as well as some of Cas’ cum, easing the way. 

Cas was big. He was by far the biggest cock Dean had ever taken, so there was a little pain. But it was overshadowed by the feeling of being impaled on that amazing cock. It filled him to his limit. 

Dean moaned. Cas chuckled. “ ты так хорошо для меня.” Dean bent over a little, giving Cas more access to his hole. Cas began to fuck him hard, even harder than last night if that was possible.

Dean licked his palm and grabbed his cock. Cas growled in his ear.

“Stop. You may not touch what does not belong to you. Is mine now.”

Dean let go. _ ‘Is mine now’  _ echoed in his head. But then Cas thrust in hard, driving all thought from his brain.

Cas slid his hand down to grab Dean’s balls. He gave them a painful squeeze and Dean came.

Cas kept fucking him, faster. Dean was groaning, clenching down on Cas’ cock. Cas moaned then came. He pulled out.

Cas rolled on his side, took a deep breath, then sat on the side of the bed. “I will shower.Then you, then we will get breakfast.” He got up and went into the bathroom. Dean laid there, hearing the water come on. Dean sat up. He knew he was fucked up, but he never realized before just  _ how _ fucked up. He liked Cas.

When the water went off, Cas walked out drying himself off. This was the first clear sight Dean had gotten of Cas’ cock. It was thick, about eight inches long and uncut. Dean licked his lips. 

Cas saw him looking. “Hurry up to get clean, I am hungry.”

Dean got up and went to shower.

At breakfast, Cas told Dean they needed to drive to Caliente Nevada. When Dean asked why, Cas told him that was where his home was. 

Dean looked it up on his phone. It was a three day’s drive from where they were. Cas nodded when Dean told him.

“Da. Good. We stop at night. It takes how long it takes.”

Dean finished his pancakes, thinking. Was he really going to go home with Cas? He’d given up his apartment when he decided to road trip, and put his stuff in storage, so technically he didn’t live anywhere. He knew Sam would tell him what he was doing was bat shit crazy. But then again, what Sam didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. He pulled up the GPS to Nevada on his phone.

While Dean gassed up the car, Cas went in the station. He came out with some snacks, which he put on the seat next to Dean, and a bottle of lube, which he tossed on the back seat.

Dean headed southwest. Cas asked him about his brother.

Dean told him all about how he’s raised the kid after their mother died. How smart he was. How he’d gotten a full ride to Stanford. Cas listened carefully.

“And what is his major?”

Dean grinned. “He’s going to be a lawyer.”

Cas nodded. “Useful.”

Dean didn’t ask what Cas meant by that. 

They drove until lunch time, then pulled into a small fast food place in some town Dean didn’t even know the name of. Cas got them burgers and shakes, which they ate in the car. 

When Dean drove out of town, Cas stared at him. After a bit, Cas told Dean to pull down a little side road and stop. Dean did.

Cas turned towards him. “Take your pants off and get into the back.”

Dean looked at Cas’ dark eyes, got out of the car, took his jeans and boxers off to throw them on the front seat. He opened the back door and slid in.

Cas stood outside the car with the back door open. He just opened the zipper on his pants and pulled out his hard cock. 

“Get on hands and knees.”

Dean flipped over, feeling excited. His dick started to chub. Cas got in, grabbed the bottle of lube to drip some on Dean’s hole, then he pushed in.

Dean groaned, letting his head fall on his arms. Cas grabbed his hips. 

Cas fucked him hard, pulling his hips back into every thrust. Dean felt the fabric of Cas’ pants on his ass. Dean wanted to touch himself, bring himself to orgasm, but he knew Cas would get mad. He just let Cas take his pleasure, using him like the whore he apparently was.

Cas grunted, rammed in and came. As good as it felt to be filled with Cas’ cum, he couldn’t get there. Cas pulled out. Dean felt some cum drip out on his balls, some dripped on his thigh. He groaned in frustration. 

Cas got out, closing his pants. Dean looked behind him. “Come on, Cas, don’t leave me like this!”

Cas just smiled. “You can wait.”

Dean groaned again. He slid out of the car, still hard. He grabbed his boxers, pulling them on, then pulled on his jeans. He had a hard time getting his cock back inside them. Sitting back behind the wheel pinched horribly, and the cum on his ass felt sticky.

Cas got back in. “Do not give me that look. I say you can wait.” 

Dean steeled his face. He grabbed a candy bar off the seat and ate it.

It took a bit, but his cock got soft again. They drove all afternoon. Just at dusk, they pulled into a town. Cas pointed at a motel, so Dean drove in and Cas got them a room. When they carried their bags in, Cas smiled at him. “First we eat, then I take care of you.”

Dean was wolfing down his burger when he looked up to see Cas frowning at him.

“Slow down. Do not eat as if you are an animal.” Dean slowed down. If he made Cas mad, it was possible Cas wouldn’t let him come tonight. 

He finished his meal, Cas finished his. They went back to their room. Dean felt like he was vibrating.

He turned to look at Cas. Cas eyed him, then said, “Strip.”

Dean got naked in record time, then laid on the bed watching Cas strip. 

Cas had an amazing body, lean but muscular. Dean licked his lips when Cas’ cock made an appearance.    
Cas got on the bed, sitting back against the headboard.

“Suck me.” 

Dean had wanted to taste Cas ever since that first day. He got between Cas’ outstretched legs and took the head of that massive dick in his mouth. It began to harden. Dean used his tongue on it, swirling it around the head, then he sucked down as much as he could.

His jaw was already getting sore, and he hadn’t even gotten going yet. He sucked down as far as he could, using his hand on the rest. He gave Cas his best blow job. 

His own cock was hard, hurting. He hoped Cas kept his word.

When Cas came, it gagged him, but he managed to swallow it all. Cas looked at him. Dean put on his best puppy dog look.

“On your back.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean laid down, feeling excited. Dean spread his legs, Cas got between them. He shoved two fingers into Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked on them. Cas pulled them out, pushing on Dean’s thigh. Dean lifted his legs.

Cas shoved the fingers into Dean. Dean sucked in a breath, reacting to the flash of pain. He watched Cas lick his palm. He grabbed Dean’s aching cock and began to jack him off, even as he found Dean’s prostate and rubbed over it.

Dean arched his back as the feeling ran through him like electricity. Cas continued to rub his fingers over Dean’s prostate. Dean struggled to speak.

“Please fuck me, Cas, please. I need to feel your cock inside me.”

Cas kept on. Dean whined… “ _ Please _ …”

Cas mumbled something in Russian under his breath and pulled his fingers out, letting go of Dean’s cock. He moved, then Dean felt the head of Cas’ cock pressing against his hole.

“God yes, Cas, fuck me!”

When that big cock breached him, he welcomed the pain, the burn. This was what he wanted, needed, just this. He pushed back as Cas pushed in.

Cas was just as rough as always, pinning Dean’s arms down, biting him on the throat. Dean groaned in pleasure.

As soon as Dean came, Cas pulled out. He lingered over Dean. staring at him as if he’d never seen Dean before. Then he rolled off, got up to start dressing. His cock was still hard.

“I am going out. Go to sleep.”

Dean sat up, panicking. “What? Where are you going? Take me with you.”

Cas shook his head. “No. Go to sleep. I be back.”

Dean wanted to grab him, make him stay, but he knew that would be a mistake. He watched Cas dress and leave.

Dean wanted to cry. What if he didn’t come back? What if he was tired of Dean, what if… his mind went into overdrive. 

He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, letting his head drop. He couldn’t help thinking Cas was leaving him. He wasn’t sure what he would even do then. Dean was scared. 

Cas was… scary. Cas was blunt, rude, domineering. Dean knew Cas was hyper-sexual. He seemed to need sex at least three times a day, probably more. 

And Dean was totally addicted to him. 

Why hadn’t he come when he was fucking Dean? Why had he stared at him like that? Where did he go… would he come back… Dean’s mind was a hamster wheel of emotion.

He cried.

When he was all cried out, he just sat with his back against the headboard and waited. Either Cas would come back or he wouldn’t. There wasn’t a thing Dean could do about it.

It was almost dawn when Dean heard the key in the lock. The door opened and Cas walked in, his shirt all bloody. Dean jumped up to run to him.

“Cas, what happened? Are you hurt?”

Cas just shook his head. “Is not my blood.”

Dean took a step back. He looked at Cas, relief running through him. He didn’t give a shit that it wasn’t Cas’ blood.

Dean began to undress Cas. Cas let him. They never said a word. Cas let Dean lead him into the bathroom to turn on the shower. When the water was hot, Dean stepped in, holding a hand out to Cas. Cas took it and stepped in beside him.

Dean washed Cas. He washed his hair. Cas just allowed it, turning when Dean told him, holding his head back to let Dean rinse his hair. When they were done. Dean dried him off, then himself. They walked back into the room. 

“Go pay for one more night.”

Dean took the cash from Cas, going to pay at the office. When he got back, Cas was asleep. Dean crawled in beside him, spooned up against him and went to sleep.

He woke up to Cas shaking him. “Hands and knees, boy.”

Cas fucked him as hard as ever. He bit him on the shoulder. At least he used a little lube.

When they both came, Cas pulled out with a grunt. “I’m hungry. Get dressed, we eat.”

  
  


**Cas**

When Cas was getting Dean off, he wasn’t really thinking about it. When Dean started to whine, at first it was just annoying. Then he looked at Dean. He was shining like he had a light inside of him. Cas wondered about it. Why did Dean have colors? Why wasn’t he grey like the rest of the world... 

He fucked Dean just to shut him up. While he did, he felt the itching start. It was like insects under his skin. He needed to kill. He considered killing Dean while his cock was still inside him. That would be satisfying. 

But then he would miss Dean’s colors. 

So he fucked until Dean came and pulled out. He dressed. Dean whined, but Cas ignored him. Dean could be a whiny bitch sometimes, but that didn’t dim his colors.

Cas went to a small bar. He looked around until he found the right man. He casually walked to him, whispered in his ear that Cas would like to blow him. The guy’s face lit up like a dog offered a snack. 

They agreed that Cas would walk out first, then the guy would follow him a few minutes later. Cas led him to a dark alley he’d seen when he was walking to the bar. The guy was like a puppy. It disgusted Cas.

The guy opened his pants, pulling out his limp cock. Cas dropped to his knees, pulling out a knife. He stabbed it upwards, under the guy’s balls. The guy’s eyes got big. Cas jumped up and slit his throat before he could yell.

He stood back and gutted the man, slitting him open from chest to cock. He stood and watched the guy bleed out, careful to not get any more blood on him than the wet spot on his shirt. Then he turned and walked back to the motel.

He wasn’t surprised that Dean wasn’t asleep. He let Dean strip him, wash him. He was tired so he went to sleep.

When he woke up, Dean was wrapped around him. He shook loose, looking at Dean’s peaceful face. He looked very young when he slept. 

Cas was hard.

He woke Dean up, telling him to get on his hands and knees, which of course, Dean did immediately. Cas wouldn’t have kept him this long, no matter how bright his colors were, if he was disobedient.

He spit on Dean’s hole and shoved in. Dean was tight, even though Cas fucked him hard and often. Cas liked that. Dean felt good on his cock. He took his pleasure from Dean’s body. If Dean came it was fine, if he didn’t that was fine too.

When he finished, he pulled off. “I’m hungry. Get dressed, we eat.”

Cas didn’t care that they spent another night here. He was not in any hurry to get home. Home was just a base, it held no meaning for him. He just needed to check on it, make sure no one had been inside. Then he would plan out his next trip. 

But he had a strange desire to see Dean in his home. He wanted to see Dean’s colors where he lived.


	4. Chapter 4

They packed up, tossed their bags on the back seat and found a restaurant. Dean ordered pancakes with bacon. Cas had scrambled eggs. They drank a second cup of coffee then hit the road.

Cas was quiet, Dean didn’t want to irritate him, so there was no conversation. Dean turned on the radio, finding an oldies station. Cas didn’t object.

Dean started to sing along to a song. Cas turned in his seat to watch him. Dean got uncomfortable and stopped.

“Keep singing.”

Dean glanced at Cas. He had a very intense look on his face. Dean started singing again. When the song was over, Cas said, “You have very good voice.”

Dean almost drove into the ditch. That was the first compliment Cas had ever given him. He felt inordinately happy.

So the time before they pulled into a drive in for lunch was filled with Dean singing.

They ate, then Dean found a gas station. He got out, pumping the gas while Cas got more snacks. When he hung the nozzle back up, Cas walked up to him.

“Go to bathroom, wait for me.”

Dean found the men’s room, went inside and waited for Cas. Cas came in shortly after and locked the door. He walked up to Dean, pushing him against the wall. Dean’s pants and boxers were pulled off and Cas opened his pants. 

Cas reached under Dean to grab his ass, lifting him up. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist and put his arms around Cas’ shoulder. Cas thrust up into him.

Dean let his head fall on Cas’ shoulder, moaning. He was shocked at how strong Cas was. He knew the guy was buff, but this? 

Cas had a death grip on Dean’s ass that left bruises for a week. He spread Dean’s ass cheeks apart and fucked up into him as hard as he could, given the position. Dean instinctually bit Cas on the shoulder.

Cas came on the spot. He seemed shocked by that. Dean clenched down on Cas’ cock and came as well. His cum splattered on both of them. Cas lifted Dean off to stand on the floor. He looked down at his cum-covered shirt.

“Блядь!” 

Dean could guess that that meant. He got some paper towels wet, trying to clean the cum off Cas’ shirt. Cas brushed his hand away. Dean sighed, wiped the dripping cum off his ass and got dressed. Cas threw open the door and stormed out.

Dean followed him to the car, where Cas was digging in his bag for a clean shirt. He found one, took his dirty shirt off, putting the clean one on and tossing the dirty one on the seat.

They were back on the road. Dean casually asked Cas if he had any family in the states. Cas was quiet so long, he figured Cas wouldn’t answer.

“Da, I have one brother.”

Dean turned to look at Cas. Cas was frowning. Dean knew he should let it go, but he just couldn’t.

“You close? Ever talk or get together?”

Cas looked at him, then turned back to look out the window. “No. We do not… get along.”

Dean let it go then, but he couldn’t help but wonder what the story was behind that.

When they got a room that night, Dean really hoped Cas wouldn’t go out again. They grabbed some fast food to take back to the room, and Cas got a bottle of vodka.

They ate the food, then drank vodka with the TV on. It was the night that Dean’s favorite show, Dr. Sexy MD came on. They laid side by side, leaning against the headboard, watching it.

“This is the doctor that is sexy?”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, it is.”

Cas frowned. “Is pretty.”

Dean laughed. “He sure is.”

Cas looked at him then back at the screen. “He always wears these boots? Even when he is in операционная? Uh, surgery room?”

Dean nodded. “That’s what makes him so sexy.”

Cas turned to look at Dean again. “You like these boot?”

Dean looked back at him. “Cowboy boots? Well yeah, they’re awesome.”

Cas hummed and went back to watching the show. When it was over, he grabbed the remote to shut the TV off. 

“Take pants off, I want to fuck.”

By the time Dean got himself cleaned off, Cas was asleep. He lay next to Cas, thinking. 

He knew he was fucked up, that was well established. But he knew if he told Sam anything about Cas, the kid would probably leave school to come kick his ass. So, he wouldn’t tell Sam. He was just still on the road, having a blast.

Cas mumbled something in Russian in his sleep. Dean needed to pick up some Russian. He wondered a lot what Cas was saying when he knew Dean couldn’t understand him. He hoped it wasn’t something awful, but deep in his heart he knew it probably was.

He knew there was something awful about Cas. But try as he might, he just couldn’t find a fuck to give. He knew he loved Cas. He would never tell Cas that, but he did. He loved the sex, sure, but it was more than that. Cas was damaged, even more than Dean was. 

Dean wanted to be there for the strange Russian. He wanted to take care of him when he came home bloody. He didn’t need to know what Cas did. He just wanted to be there with him in whatever it was.

They would be home tomorrow. Cas’ home. Dean wondered if it was some kind of cabin in the woods like the unabomber, or be an actual house.

Whatever it was, Dean would be there with Cas, and that was all that mattered. He went to sleep, cuddled up against Cas. Sometime in the night, Cas put his arm around Dean.

He woke up to Cas’ cock nudging his hole. As usual. Dean pushed back, Cas’ cock breached him and it was on. Dean loved waking up this way. Cas held him tight, he could barely move his hips. When he tried, Cas slung a leg over his so he couldn’t move.

When it was done, they took a quick shower together, dressed and went in search of breakfast.

Dean was poking at his eggs. Cas frowned at him.

“What is wrong?”

Dean sighed. “We’ll get to your home today. I just… I guess I’m kind of wondering what happens then? Will we stay there for very long? Will I need to find a job…”

Cas held up a hand. Dean stopped talking.

“You ask too many questions.”

Dean grinned. “I know.”

“трахни меня. I do not know how long we will stay there. You will not be needing to work. Now, eat your food and stop talking,”

Dean ate his eggs, feeling better. 

Five hours later, they drove into  Caliente, Nevada. It was a tiny town, just one main street with shops. Cas directed him to drive through town. There were hardly any houses on the road they took. 

Finally a small house came into view. Cas told Dean that was it. Dean pulled into the driveway, looking at the house. This is what Cas called home. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was just a house. Four walls, windows, a door, a roof. Cas walked slowly to the door, pulling a key out of his pocket that unlocked the door. Dean walked up behind him.

“Stay here.”

Cas went inside, Dean waited at the door. After a few minutes, Cas came out. “Is safe. Come with me.”

Dean wanted to ask,  _ ‘safe from what’ _ , but he didn’t. He followed Cas into a living room drowning in dust. Dean coughed a little. They walked from room to room. Each was tidy but dusty.

“Needs a good cleaning,” Dean looked around. 

Cas growled, “Start in bedroom.” 

Dean walked in the bedroom, looking around with a sigh. He went to find cleaning supplies. Cas walked in with their bags.

Together they got the bedroom in order. Dean wasn’t surprised that this was the room Cas wanted clean first. Dean wondered about the fact that the electric was still on, that there was still water. He guess Cas paid the bills somehow. 

When Dean went on to clean the bathroom, Cas told him he was going to get them food, he’d be back.

After the bathroom was clean, Dean did some snooping. He opened drawers, found clothes, books stacked in the closet, some papers in a drawer but nothing important or interesting. He moved on to the kitchen. 

The refrigerator door was open but running, it was completely empty. There were dishes in cupboards, pots and pans in others. He sighed, gathering them to wash.

He opened a drawer, expecting to find utensils, but it was filled with photographs. Dean took them out and sat at the table to look at them. 

There was one of a family, two stern looking parents with five children, four boys and a little girl. He was sure one of them was Cas. Others showed an older Cas with another man, possibly a brother,

He heard his car, so he rushed to put the photos back where he’d found them. Cas came in carrying bags of groceries and fast food. There was bottled water, beer and vodka. Cas nodded when he saw that Dean was washing dishes.

They put the groceries away, then sat to eat the burgers and fries. Dean took a sip of his beer. 

“I like your home, Cas.”

Cas grunted. “Is house, nothing else.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, but it’s  _ your _ house.”

Cas squinted at him. 

“So, I was thinking, Cas. We need to get a laptop and some wi-fi going.”   
“Why?”

Dean swallowed the fry he’d been chewing. “Well, we could watch shows on it, movies. There’s porn…”

Cas frowned. “For what do we need pornography?”

Dean laughed. “For entertainment, Cas. Anyway, we could do some online shopping for stuff, you wouldn’t have to go out shopping. I mean, it’s just an idea.”

Cas looked thoughtful but didn’t say anything. 

Dean fell asleep when Cas finished with him that night. He slept like a log. When he woke up, Cas wasn’t in bed with him.

Dean jumped up, running through the house naked. Cas wasn’t anywhere. Dean started to panic. He found a laundry room he’d completely missed last night and there was a back door. He threw it open.

There was a large shed in the back. Cas was locking a door to it. Dean stood in the doorway, watching. When Cas turned around, he looked startled to see Dean, stark naked, watching him.

Cas walked up to him.

“I woke up alone. It scared me.”

Cas nodded. “I had something to take care of.”

They walked inside. Dean leaned against the washing machine. “In that shed?”

Cas frowed. “Da. Is not for you. Never go inside shed, understand?”

Dean nodded. “Okay.” But of course, this just made him curious.

Cas hung the key to the shed on a hook by the back door.

They had breakfast. This was the first time they hadn’t had sex in the morning. When they were done, Cas told Dean to clean the living room, he had to go out.

Dean waited until the car was almost out of sight, then went to get the key. He walked to the shed, used the key to unlock it, then opened the door.

He walked in. There was a big wooden table in the center of the room. There were knives and saws hanging on hooks on one wall. The top of the table was stained, and there was a large stain on the cement floor under it.

The stains looked like blood.

Dean backed out, relocked the door, walked back in the house and hung the key back up. He sat at the table, thinking about the stains. He kinda figured Cas had killed someone when he came home all bloody that other night. Now he had proof that Cas was most likely a serial killer. 

But he didn’t care. He loved Cas, and he was fairly sure Cas wasn’t going to kill him. If he had any intentions of killing him, he would have already done it. He’d certainly had enough chances.

He got up to start cleaning the living room. He just didn’t care. 

Cas came home about an hour later. He had a package he put on the kitchen table. He pulled a laptop out of the bag. Dean looked at it with a grin. He sat down to open it. When it booted up, he saw there was working wi-fi.

“Thanks, Cas.” 

Cas shrugged. “Is fine. Is what you wanted? Is fine?”

Dean got up to grab Cas in a hug. “It’s perfect. Thanks.”

Cas allowed the hug, then broke away. “Go to bedroom, get ready.”

When Cas rolled off him, he laid next to him, happy and satisfied. But the shed nagged at him.

“Cas, um… I have something to confess.”

Cas put his head on his hand to look at him. 

Dean took a deep breath. “I went inside the shed.”

Cas tensed. Dean felt a little fear, looking in his eyes. 

“I don’t care, Cas. I really don’t give a fuck. It’s okay.”

Cas’s eyes reduced to slits. He stared at Dean, not speaking. Dean squirmed a little.

“You lie. You care.”

Dean sat up. “I  _ don’t!  _ I knew you were doing something bad when you came back that night, bloody. I could have run, but I didn’t. I won’t. I love you Cas. I honestly don’t give a fuck what you do. I just want to be with you.”

Cas’ world turned red when Dean said he’d been in the shed. He started thinking about slitting Dean’s throat while he fucked him. He would miss the colors but he couldn’t let Dean live.

When Dean said he didn’t care, Cas knew he was lying. He was just trying to get time to get dressed and run. He thought about how far away one of his knives was.

But then Dean got so emotional, saying he loved Cas and knew he was a bad man days ago. Cas thought about that.

Dean knew he was coming home bloody, but he stayed. Maybe Dean didn’t care. Maybe Dean was as damaged as he seemed to be. Cas rethought his need to kill him. He was truly surprised at how much he didn’t want to kill Dean. Why would that be? Why was this kid so different… he sat back down with a sigh.

Maybe he  _ could _ keep Dean.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Dean saw Cas visibly relax. He laid back down, scooting closer to Cas. Cas sighed, then

reached out an arm to put around Dean.

Dean knew it was going to be fine.

He went to sleep feeling 90% sure Cas would never kill him.

The next three days were spent cleaning, getting caught up with the wash, and Dean showing Cas how to work the laptop. Cas caught on quickly. When Dean came back from moving the wash into the dryer, he almost choked when he saw what Cas was looking at.

He had found a sex toy site. He was studiously looking at a cock ring.

“Uh, Cas… what ya doing there?” 

Cas looked up at Dean. “Am buying things to use with you.”

Dean felt his ears get hot. “Things like what?”

Cas looked back at the screen. “Is for me to know, you to find out.”

Dean gulped. “Okay. And we need more lube.”

Cas nodded. 

That night, Dean woke up needing to pee. The bed was empty. He went and peed, then looked for Cas. Cas wasn’t in the house. Dean went to the back door to look through the little window. The light was on in the shed.

He shuddered, trying to decide what to do. He probably should just go back to bed. But he knew he had to know what was going on. He went to pull on some sweats, headed to the back door and slowly opened it.

He wasn’t conscious of tiptoeing, but he was treading lightly. He slowly went to the door, which was open just a crack. He tried peeking through the crack but he couldn’t see anything, so he very carefully pushed it open more.

Cas was standing at the table, completely nude. There was a body on the table, Blood was dripping onto the floor. Dean gagged.

Cas whirled around, knife in hand. His eyes were glassy. He took a step towards Dean.

Dean put up his hands. “Cas. Cas it’s me. It’s Dean. Cas, stop.” 

Cas blinked, then lowered the knife. “Dean?”

Dean nodded, walking towards him. Cas was covered in blood. Dean didn’t look at the body, just concentrating on Cas.

Dean took a deep breath. “Cas, what do we do with the body?”

Cas glanced at the body. “I bury.” 

Dean nodded. “Okay, where? And I need a shovel.”

Cas stared at him. He seemed to not track what Dean was saying.

“Cas, listen to me. I can help you bury the body. Just tell me where the shovel is and where you bury them.”

That seemed to snap Cas back. He pointed at a shovel leaning against the wall. “Back. I bury out back.”

Dean walked to the shovel. “Okay, I’ll start digging, you, uh… get him ready.”

Cas nodded, turning his back on Dean to walk to the table.

Dean turned away. He carried the shovel outside, turning to look behind the house. There were woods there, so Dean started to walk towards the trees.

He found a spot and began to dig. 

Cas came out carrying the body, walking to where Dean was digging. He let the body fall to the ground. He watched Dean dig for a bit, then took the shovel from him.

”I take turn now.”

They dig a deep hole. Dean stood back, watching Cas roll the body into it with a thunk. Then they started shoveling dirt on top of it.

It was close to sunrise when they finally got done. They walked back to the shed, Cas put the shovel away. Dean saw that he had rinsed the blood off the table and the floor, there was a drain. Then they walked back to the house.

Cas was still naked, the blood dried and crusty on his body. Dean was sweaty and covered with dirt. They walked to the bathroom where Dean turned on the shower. 

They stood in the shower, letting the hot water run over them. Dean got the body wash, poured some in his hands and began to wash Cas. Cas stood there, letting him. This wasn’t the first time, after all, but there was a lot more blood. 

When Dean finally had Cas clean, he began to wash himself. Cas grabbed the body wash to wash Dean. By the time he was done, he had an erection. 

They got out, barely drying off before Cas pulled him to the bed. Dean laid on his back spreading his legs wide and lifting them in the air.

Cas pushed into him. The water helped it a little, but there was still pain. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas. He was used to it, welcomed it even. It told Dean he was alive, that Cas was alive, that Cas wanted him. 

Cas pushed in slowly, giving him the chance to adjust. Dean nodded, Cas pulled back and plunged into him. For the first time ever, Cas leaned forward and kissed him with what felt like love. Dean moaned into his mouth, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist.

Cas still fucked him hard, taking his pleasure from Dean’s body, but that was just how it was. Dean loved it, loved being used. He loved  _ Cas _ using him.

The sun was up when Cas finally came with a grunt. Dean had long since come all over himself. He grabbed a shirt from the floor to wipe himself off. 

They slept. 

This time when Dean woke up, Cas was still asleep. He got out of bed, pissed and pulled on some clean underwear. He walked to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, then sat down to wait for it.

He thought about last night. It was upsetting to see Cas covered in someone’s blood. He couldn’t even look at the dead body. But all he wanted was to help. He needed Cas to stay safe, and if that meant helping to bury a body, then he’d do it. 

The coffee pot dinged, so Dean got himself a cup. He realized he was really hungry, so he got stuff out to make breakfast. 

Dean was just putting food on plates when Cas came in, naked and yawning. 

“I woke up to bare bed.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah. sorry, I was just hungry.”

Cas grabbed him, bent him over the table, pulling his underwear off. He grabbed some butter on his finger and used it to lube Dean’s hole. Then he thrust in. 

Dean moaned. “Yeah, Cas, fuck my pussy.”

Cas thrust in again. “I like boy’s pussy.”

Dean started to laugh, but that was cut short when Cas grabbed his hips and pulled him back into a hard thrust. He got hard. 

Cas fucked him until he came on the floor. Cas took awhile longer, but came with his usual grunt. He pulled out to stand back and watch his cum drip out. He took a finger to gather some up and push it back into Dean. 

“Need plug. You carry my cum until I say is enough.”

Dean looked back at him. “You bought one, didn’t you?”

Cas smiled. “Da, that and more, You see.”

Dean cleaned up, then wiped up the floor. They ate, even though the food was cold.

A box arrived the next day. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean heard the UPS truck when it pulled into the driveway. He watched out the window as the delivery out guy got out, carrying a box. The box was put by the front door, then he got back in his truck and drove away. Dean waited a minute to make sure he was gone, then opened the front door to pick up the box.

“Cas! Your box arrived.”

Cas came out of the bedroom, almost smiling. He took the box from Dean.

“Do I get to see what you bought?”

Cas frowned. “Nyet, no. For me to know…”   
Dean sighed. “I know, _ is for me to find out _ .” He did his best impression of Cas. 

Cas humphed. “I do not sound like that.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, you do.”

Cas turned and walked into the bedroom with the box. Dean resisted the urge to follow him. He knew that would piss Cas off. So, he got himself a cup of coffee and sat at the laptop, looking at cat pictures.

Cas yelled from the bedroom, “Come now.”

Dean shut the laptop and walked to the bedroom. Cas was standing next to the bed, holding a length of rope.

“Naked, lay down on bed.”

Dean felt a thrill run through him, part excitement, part fear. He took off the sleep pants and 

t shirt, got on the bed to lay on his back. Cas wrapped the rope around his wrists, then tied the rope to the headboard. He walked to Dean’s feet and yanked him down until his arms were straight above him. He stood, smiling at Dean. 

“Look good, I like.”

Dean watched Cas strip. He was hard, of course he was. Dean thought Cas was always hard. He walked to the box, big cock bobbing up and down. He came back with a large vibrator. 

Cas grabbed the lube to lube it up, then turned it on and shoved it into Dean. Dean gasped. Cas moved it around until it was pressed against Dean’s prostate.

It was like being fucked with a cattle prod. Dean yanked on the ropes. 

“Fuck! Fuck… Jesus… too much!”

Cas sat crossed legged between Dean’s legs, pulling Dean’s legs over his thighs. He sat back, smiling. 

“Is not too much, is just right.”

Dean yelled at him. “Take it out!”

Cas grabbed it, fucking Dean with it a few times, then pulled it out. Dean took a deep breath.

“I can’t take that, Cas.”

Cas frowned. “You will learn to.”

Cas manhandled Dean onto his stomach, pulling his ass in the air. 

“I fuck pussy like dog.” 

Dean moaned as Cas thrust into him. His hard cock swung back and forth as Cas pounded into him. He was already close from the vibe pressing his prostate, and he came with a yell.

Cas held him firm, his hands gripping Dean’s hips tight. He fucked Dean wildly. Dean almost got hard again, but then Cas came inside him. 

He pulled out, and Dean felt something pressing into him. He realized it was a plug. 

Cas sat back, admiring how the plug looked in Dean’s hole. “You keep cum for me.”

He untied Dean, rubbing his wrists. Dean rolled over on his back, clenching around the plug.

The rest of the day, Cas made Dean stay naked, so he could bend Dean over, spread his ass cheeks wide and smile at the plug.

Cas got even more quiet than usual over the next few days. Dean knew he was having trouble, and he figured it had a lot to do with the urge to kill. He didn’t say anything, didn’t ask questions, He knew Cas would say something when he was ready.

Then Dean woke up in an empty bed. He felt Cas’ side and it was cold. He got up to look. He found Cas at the kitchen table, looking at the laptop.

“Cas?”

Cas didn’t look up. “Need to go hunting.”

Dean knew what he meant. “Okay. Where are we going?”

Cas pointed at the page he had up on the laptop. “I am thinking there.”

Dean looked at a map of Wyoming. “Okay, Wyoming. When do you want to leave?”

“Tomorrow.” 

Dean did some wash, packed some clothes. Cas was nervous, pacing a lot. Dean wished he could do something to help, but figured Cas was better left alone.

That night, Cas got some sex toys out to throw in the bag. Dean grinned. At least they’d have some fun on the trip.

In the morning, Cas cleaned out the refrigerator and left the door open. He had his routines. Dean let him be. When Cas said they were ready. Dean grabbed their bags to throw in the car. He got behind the wheel and headed north.

“How did you get around before me? I mean, it couldn’t have been easy without a car.”

Cas sighed. “Took bus. Hitchhiked. Walked.”

Dean nodded. “Have you ever had a car?”

Cas nodded. “Da. Had to leave it.”

Dean wanted to ask what happened, but he figured it had something to do with the killing. He guessed he didn’t really want to know.

Cas decided they were going to some podunk town called Cody. It was going to take about 12 hours to get there, so Cas decided to stay in a motel that night. They ate, then Cas fucked him, pushing in the plug when he was done. 

In the morning. Dean woke to the plug being pulled out of him. He moaned. Cas got on his knees, pulling Dean into his lap. He pushed in while Dean put his legs over Cas’ thighs and his feet flat on the bed behind him. He looked up at Cas, who had a look of intense concentration. He fucked Dean as hard as usual. Dean closed his eyes, just feeling Cas big cock splitting him. Cas growled, “Good pussy, tight…,” and he yanked on Dean’s balls. Dean came on the spot. 

When Cas came he plugged Dean. They showered, went to get breakfast then back on the road.

They got into Cody that evening. They found a little motel and checked in. Dean called for a pizza delivery. Cas paced the room. Dean knew it would happen that night or the next. He just wanted Cas to be safe. If he got killed or caught, Dean didn’t know what he would do. He figured he’d just kill himself. He had nothing to go back to now. 

Cas didn’t go out that night, choosing instead to fuck Dean twice. 

In the morning, he was on edge and there was nothing Dean could do to help. Cas paced the room the entire next day. Dean knew it would be tonight. He put a hand on Cas.

“Take me with you.”

Cas looked shocked. “No! I go alone. You must stay here.”

Dean sat on the bed with a defeated sigh. “I… I can’t let anything happen to you.”

Cas sat next to him. “I be safe, no problem. You must stay.”

He went out that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean paced the floor, jumping at every little sound outside. His mind was spiraling in a quagmire of ‘what if’s’... What if he gets caught? What if he gets killed? What if he never comes back? What if, what if…

He was making himself crazy. He sat down, trying not to freak or cry. He paced again, tears running down his face.

A little after five in the morning, the door opened and Cas walked in. His pants were covered with blood. Dean ran to him, pulling him into a tight hug. Cas put one arm around him, patting his back. Dean pulled back, looking him over.

“Are you alright?”

Cas nodded. Dean stripped him, throwing the bloody pants in a corner. They showered, Dean cleaning him up, then they fell into bed.

Cas fucked him with a touch of desperation. Dean clung to him, saying things like, “You’re okay,” and “I’m here.”

When they woke up, Cas took him again, but this time it was more like it usually was. 

They dressed. Dean wrapped the bloody pants up in a bag. “We’ll toss these in a dumpster on our way out of town.” They found a diner to eat breakfast in, then drove out of town. 

Dean stopped at a dumpster at a gas station to throw the bag out, making sure no one saw him.

They drove all day all that night and into the next day to get as far as they could from Cody. 

They pulled into the motel parking lot. Dean’s eyes were burning, he was starving. Cas got them a room and they went to find fast food. While Cas was getting the food, Dean got out his phone to see what was happening in the world.

He froze.

When Cas got back in the car, he looked at Dean. “Something is wrong?”

Dean nodded. He couldn’t speak, he just handed Cas the phone.

There was a news story about authorities finding several dead bodies buried in the wooded area in  Caliente, Nevada. They were continuing to look for more bodies.

Cas tossed the phone on the seat. “Go to room, I’m hungry.”

Dean started the car with trembling hands. 

Back in the room, Dean turned to Cas. “Cas… they found the bodies! What are we going to do?”

Cas sat down. “We eat, we fuck, we sleep.”

Dean couldn’t believe his ears. But the look on Cas’ face told him to sit down, shut up and try to eat.

Cas was almost tender with him that night. It scared Dean to death. He began to think that Cas might actually leave him. Or kill him. If he had to choose, he’d prefer death.

  
  


**Cas**

Cas had always considered this was a possibility. He had always had an exit strategy. He had a way to get to Costa Rica. He thought it might be time to use it.

The problem was Dean. His plan was for him, alone. He would need to change things if he was to take Dean with him. He knew it would be easier to kill him.

He thought about when and how to do it. He wanted it to be quick, Dean deserved a quick death. Easiest to slit his throat. He laid awake, listening to Dean breathing evenly in his sleep.  _ When _ was the issue. He didn’t want Dean to be scared. He had to think about this more.

When they got up in the morning, Dean was at least a little calmer. Cas told him they would drive to Texas. Dean nodded, not asking anything.

They were headed to Presidio. It was a small border town that Cas had spent some time in a few years back. He had a contact there. He would find him, make arrangements for the crossing into Mexico. From there, on to Costa Rica. 

Cas had more than enough money to live for the rest of his life in comfort. He’d been smart with his money, it was all in off-shore accounts. 

But for now, they just needed to get to Presidio. Then he would decide what to do with Dean.

  
  
  


Dean looked on his phone to tell Cas it was a twenty hour drive. Cas nodded. “Fine.”

Dean could tell Cas was thinking hard about something, and he was afraid it was about him. He couldn’t do a damn thing about it. It was just a wait and see what happened situation. 

They drove for nine hours. Mind-afternoon, Cas fingered him in a truck stop bathroom, jacking off on his back. They stopped in Trinidad, Colorado for the night. They got a motel, then some fast food.

When they got back to the room, Cas threw the food bag on the table and pushed Dean down on the bed. He opened Dean’s pants, pulled them and his boots off, flipped him on his face. He said, “Take pussy like dog,” spit on Dean’s hole and mounted him. 

Dean moaned, pushing back. Cas grabbed a fist full of Dean’s hair, pulling his head back to fuck him hard. After he came and pulled out, he slapped Dean’s ass. “Good pussy. Now eat.”

It was barely sunrise when Cas woke him up. “Suck me.” Dean did, rubbing his own cock on the bed. He came before Cas did. Dean swallowed every drop.

They were on the road by six. After a quick stop for lunch, they were close to Presidio by three that afternoon. Cas had him pull off the road. They stopped under a rail bridge. Cas told Dean to take his pants off and get on the back seat.

Cas crawled in on top of Dean. Dean put his leg over the back of the front seat, the other he braced up in the back window. Cas used some lube this time.

While he fucked Dean, he put his hand around Dean’s throat. He pressed just a little, not 

enough to cut off Dean’s air, but enough that Dean knew he could. He just looked up at Cas, moaning with a smile. Cas looked at the calm trust in Dean’s green eyes. Dean’s eyes were so green. Cas looked at the colors, fucking harder.

When he came, he took a moment to catch his breath. Still inside Dean, he reached down to grab his knife. Dean was catching his breath, but still looked at Cas with complete calm.

Cas looked at his face. He dropped the knife.

“We go to Costa Rica. Get dressed.”


End file.
